Rescue Mission
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: Ahsoka begins have nightmares. In an effort to help, Anakin and his troops do something dangerous. But can Ahsoka help them after they're captured?
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction. Bare with me on this.**

Rescue Mission

Chapter One: Frightened

Ahsoka Tano and her Master, Anakin Skywalker, were in the middle of a lightsaber bout.

Ahsoka waited for something to happen during their training session. Something always seemed to interrupt them, like a desperate mission or a Separatist attack. But this time they might actually finish their spar.

Sweat dripped down Ahsoka's face, as she parried Anakin's attack. Swinging her foot around to kick Anakin's side, she ducked. Anakin was pushed to one side of the training room, bits of sweat hitting his lightsaber blade.

"Good, Ahsoka!" Anakin congratulated her, the two prowling around in a circle. "Now see if you can surprise me again."

Ahsoka sent a Force push to Anakin. He blocked it with ease. Ahsoka heard footsteps.

"Hold on, Master." She said, deactivating her lightsaber and shoto. "We don't want to hit someone by accident." Anakin nodded, retracting his blade.

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano," Captain Rex said, saluting them. "We'll be there in about three standard hours."

"Okay, Rex." Anakin mumbled, almost to himself. "Ahsoka, you look tired, go get some rest."

Ahsoka nodded, glad for an excuse to get some sleep.

...

A bloodcurdling scream echoed off the halls of the ship. Anakin, Rex, and half the clones on board heard it and shot awake.

Anakin raced down the halls. The scream had come from Ahsoka quarters. He rushed in, as Ahsoka contorted in her sleep and let out another cry that made his hair stand up on end.

"Ahsoka! Snap out of it!" Anakin shouted, trying to remain calm. He touched Ahsoka on the shoulder, and, as he did, she opened her eyes and flashed back to normal.

Fright entered Ahsoka's blue eyes. "M-Master!" Ahsoka cried, lurching upward.

"Shh." Anakin soothed gently, pushing Ahsoka down. Obi-Wan had done this to him before. "Now what happened."

Ahsoka pressed a hand against her forehead. "It's always blurry."

"Always? You've had these before?"

"I _really_ don't want to talk about that."

"Well, I think you owe me an explanation. At_ least _for waking me up."

"Maybe tomorrow. I don't feel like talking about right now."

Anakin nodded. "But I expect a reason tomorrow. Get some sleep." He left, leaving the Padawan alone with her thoughts.

_I will not allow Anakin to know,_ Ahsoka thought, sitting up and hugging her legs. _He can't. It's too risky_.

Ahsoka waited to feel the familiar cloud of sleep to drift over her, but it felt miles away. She knew that there was no chance of sleep now.

The dark and lonely walls of her quarters made her feel cold, useless and almost dead at times, since there was nothing to look at except the blank wall.

Ahsoka stared into it. The dream was very vivid. Very sad. A tear slipped down her cheek. _Anakin must never know_, she declared silently, still wide awake. _He would die if he did_. _After all, he would never harm_ _me_.

**Any good? BTW reviews won't help with speed, I like to make sure my writing is perfected, if you know what I mean. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter I forgot the disclaimer. I DO NOT own Star Wars. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **

Rescue Mission

Chapter Two: No Sleep

Ahsoka hadn't slept much that night. The sleep she had gotten was splattered with nightmares and visions. She was tired and could barely stay standing, as she walked out of her quarters.

Rex saw this as soon as he saw her. "What happened to_ you_?" He asked, not sure if she had been attacked or not.

"No sleep..." Ahsoka yawned, her bright blue eyes dull.

"General Skywalker's letting you report like this?" Rex asked, before he knew the words escaped his mouth. If the General was going to be like this, Rex wanted to make sure _he_ was going to be rested.

"No. He doesn't know yet." Ahsoka mumbled sleepily, hunched over.

Rex nodded and walked off.

Ahsoka finally reached the bridge.

Anakin took a single look at Ahsoka and couldn't stop staring.

"Didn't you go back to sleep?" Anakin questioned, snapping out of his stare and looking back at a hologram.

Ahsoka yawned and straitened up a bit. "No."

"Then, go get some."

"I dare not try." Ahsoka sighed.

Anakin placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Ahsoka, what's troubling you?"

"It's just a dream!" Ahsoka cried, sounding as though she were trying to convince herself. "Why can't I get that through my head?"

Anakin noticed how agitated his Padawan was. "When you feel better you can explain to me what happened last night." He said gently. "Now. Why don't you go try to get some rest.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka mumbled, walking off.

_Poor Ahsoka_, Anakin thought, lifting his comlink to his mouth. "Rex, get a squad together."

"Yes, sir!" Rex replied through the comlink.

All was silent. Anakin pressed a button on the holoprojector in front of him. "Obi-Wan,"

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan Kenobi said over the holo.

"Make sure the Council doesn't assign us to any missions right now. We've got problems of our own right now." Anakin replied.

"What kind of problems?" Obi-Wan asked, recognizing his familiar words.

"Padawan problems. Thanks, Obi-Wan!" Anakin said, cutting the transmission before Obi-Wan could say a word.

Anakin smiled mischievously. _If Ahsoka won't tell me her dream, then I'll have to find out myself. _

Rex came entered the bridge, five cones trailing behind. "What's our mission, Sir?"

"Find out why Ahsoka's dreams are bothering her." Anakin announced.

_Oh, so that's what's troubling the kid, _Rex thought. "How do we do that?"

Anakin gave another toothy grin. _  
><em>

...

Ahsoka collapsed into her quarters and crawled onto her bed.

Thoughts rang through her mind, _Why do I keep having dreams? Will they ever stop? What caused them? And how come I am so worried over them?_ She sighed.

Completely exhausted, She allowed herself to fall asleep.

**Well? Review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's chapter three! Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!**

Rescue Mission

Chapter Three: Anakin's Plan

Anakin had heard about doing this, but it was very dangerous. Some of the Jedi who did do it, couldn't get back.

"Sir, are you sure it's safe? Going into someones _dreams_?" Rex asked, quietly.

"No," Anakin answered. "it's not safe for us. For Ahsoka..." He paused. "She'll be fine..."

Anakin, Rex, and four other clones, Jake, Knawl, Sparker, and Cetter, crept silently inside Ahsoka's quarters.

Anakin took a deep breath and placed his hand on Ahsoka's head. A light so bright shone from her, Rex had to shield his face. Anakin reached out with the Force, using everything he had.

Anakin put his other hand on Rex. Rex touched Jake. Jake got the message and placed his hand on Cetter. Cetter Sparker, and Sparker Knawl.

A sudden, bright flash of red light was shone it their eyes. Anakin found himself in Ahsoka's dream. Anakin stared wide eyed at the surroundings. It was like a lush garden. Tall trees, Beautiful flowers. And there was a small, slender outline of a character in the middle of it all.

Another flash of light, and there stood Rex, Sparker, Knawl, Jake, and Cetter. "Not what I was expecting..." Rex mumbled.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin heard someone that sounded like him say.

"Ahh!" Anakin yelled, glad that saying something wouldn't effect the dream.

The clones looked from Anakin to the dark figure.

From beneath a flowing black cape, stood Anakin Skywalker and to glowing gold and yellow eyes.

The Ahsoka from the dream stood. "Master, why have you done this?" She asked.

"The Jedi betrayed the Republic, now I must kill the Jedi." Evil Anakin replied.

"Well, your not going to kill any further Jedi." Ahsoka stated.

Evil Anakin charged at Ahsoka, his furious red blade coming closer to her head. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and blocked his attacks, girding her teeth. Ahsoka sent a lightsaber whirlwind at evil Anakin. hitting Ahsoka's lightsabers with his, he pushed them away from her. Evil Anakin gained on Ahsoka. Ahsoka Force pushed him into a tree. His cloak fell off, and his eyes turned blue.

"Master?" Ahsoka said, walking over to him. Ahsoka helped evil Anakin to his feet.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." He said, a malicious grin crossing his face. He grasped his lightsaber and stabbed Ahsoka with it, the golden yellow eye returning. Ahsoka stared up at him. "You actually thought I had been redeemed? Ha! Your attachment it pathetic! Say Good Bye, Ahsoka." Evil Anakin's blade lingered over Ahsoka's head.

...

Ahsoka woke up, sweat pouring down her face._ Master Skywalker wouldn't hurt me_, she thought, trying to reassure herself.

Ahsoka still felt sleep creeping up on her. Despite how much she wanted to stay awake, she couldn't. And drifted away into her dreams.

...

Anakin swung his lightsaber at the battle droids around him. A stun bullet hit Anakin. _Uh-oh! This can't be good_.

Anakin fond himself in a jail cell. Rex and the other clones beside him. "Rex, you okay?"

Rex groaned. "Yeah. What do we do now?"

"We have to get Ahsoka to rescue us." Anakin replied.

"How do we do that, sir?"

Anakin stared. his mind was blank. "I don't know, but I'll think of something." _I hope!_ Anakin added silently.

**And that's why it's called a cliff hanger! Oh, and Wolviegrrl, you were right!**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. I don't own Star Wars. 2. The clones get a bit funnier in this chapter. 3. Here comes the Chapter!**

Rescue Mission

Chapter Four: Dream us out

Anakin sat deep in thought, He Rex and the others still in Ahsoka's dream.

"Why would she dream us being attacked by droids?" Cetter asked, sitting cross legged with his head propped up with his arms.

"_I _don't know!" Knawl yelled. "Why don't _you_ ask _her_?"

"I can't." Cetter replied. "She's asleep, and I don't want to wake her."

"I give up!" Knawl said, throwing his hands in the air with defeat. "He must be defective!"

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Jake defended.

"Yeah!" Sparker agreed.

"He's completely useless!" Knawl yelled.

"I'm only as dumb as you think I am." Cetter said.

"In your case, that make you pretty stupid." Knawl grumbled.

An argument rose.

"Stop it!" Rex hollered. He couldn't take it anymore. The four clones froze in place, closing their mouths before another word escaped.

"I've got it!" Anakin exclaimed. He pressed his comlink. "Ahsoka!" He called.

Ahsoka opened her eyes. "Master?" She called back, looking around.

The last time she was awake, she had neglected to look down. Looking down now, she saw six bodies, each one of a friend. Ahsoka screamed, pushing back against the wall as far as she could. That was not what she thought to find.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said again.

"Master, why are you talking to me?" Ahsoka screamed into the comlink, panic stricken.

"Commander, why did you dream the droids after us?" Cetter asked.

"Get back here you defect!" Ahsoka heard Knawl say.

"Was that Knawl and Cetter?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. So why did you dream the droids after us?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Ahsoka replied.

"See? There. No one knows!" Knawl yelled at Cetter .

"Ahsoka, do me a favor." Anakin said. "Go back to sleep and go to the droid base."

Ahsoka did as she was told. Laying down, she went to sleep.

Ahsoka suddenly appeared before Anakin and the rest.

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming." Ahsoka mumbled, staring at the people in the room. "Okay, so what did you do?" She pointed a finger at Anakin.

"Well, we sneaked into your dream, got captured by droids, and now we're stuck here." Anakin answered.

"And how do you expect _me_ to help you?" Ahsoka asked.

"By dreaming us outta here."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you dream we're somewhere else, or not in the dream at all, maybe we can get out of here."

"I've tried it before. Doesn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, you've gotten... bothersome before." The clones chuckled. "But I do have a way out of here."

Ahsoka bent down and pulled a square metal chunk out of the floor. "Who's going first?"

**Cliff Hanger! I know, I know. I'm annoying, but that's just me. :) Now how are they going to get out of Ahsoka's dream? Guess you'll have to wait and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am COMPLETELY sorry for the long wait. My computer broke down. I finally have it up and I think it can take me writing now. Thank you SO much for not killing me. And Now, to the story!**

Rescue Mission

Chapter Five: The tunnel

Anakin folded his arms across his chest. "What do you mean '_bothersome_'?"

"I mean, you wouldn't stop talking. Now, who's going?" Ahsoka asked.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Okay, I'll go first." Ahsoka jumped down and disappeared into the darkness.

Cetter inched his way over the hole. "I don't hear anything."

"Well, let's try it." Anakin dived head first after Ahsoka. He, somehow, landed on his feet.

Ahsoka was flat on her face.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka moaned and pulled herself off the ground. "Tell them to come down upside down."

"Rex, make sure your upside down!" Anakin hollered up.

The other clones looked at Rex. He shrugged in response, before flinging himself down, feet up. The others reluctantly followed him.

Rex suddenly realized he was on his feet. "What in-?" He had neglected to move out of the way of opening. Several cones landed on top of him. Rex glared at them and pulled himself out from under the pile.

Ahsoka half expected Rex to yell at his troops, but instead he remained quiet.

"Okay, so where does this tunnel lead?" Anakin inquired, looking into the dark circular shape of an opening.

"Um... actually, I can't remember, but I know it gets us out of here." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, this should be wonderful." Knawl mumbled to himself.

The group moved forward. Squishing noises arose from their feet.

"This is mud, right?" Cetter looked around in the dark.

"It _should_ be," Ahsoka said. "But I never figured out why it smells like Beebleberries down here." She heard worried mumbles from Cetter behind her. "Oh, and don't forget to watch where your going." Ahsoka added, reaching for her main lightsaber. She ignited it just in time to watch the mud beneath her feet fall.

Cetter let out a surprised noise.

"Mud slide!" Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka gasped the side of the cave-like wall with her free hand.

"Someone! Grab my hand!"

Ahsoka heard someone yell. She stretched out her lightsaber hand. "Grab mine!" She called to them. A gloved hand grasped her's.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin practically screamed.

"I'm here!" Ahsoka said over the rushing mud. "And I've got... Someone with me. Who in the seas of Glee Anselm do I have?"

"Rex and Sparker!" Sparker answered.

"Oh, no wonder my arm feels like it's being pulled out of it's socket." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Can we just try to find a way out of this mess? My hand is slipping!" Jake tried to pull closer to the wall.

"Let go." Ahsoka said plainly.

"What?" Anakin asked, wide eyed.

"It always works out in the end." Ahsoka stated.

Anakin closed his eyes and let go.

As they dropped, Ahsoka felt Sparker cling to her arm. She couldn't help but laugh. Clones seemed to fearless on the battlefield, but, in situations like these, they had their moments of pure fright.

Ahsoka came to a sudden stop. She sat up and began to check herself over for injuries.

Rex stood up beside her. "Whoever is not dead, sound off."

Sparker, Jake and Knawl sat up and moaned.

"I'm here." Cetter said.

Sparker dizzily placed a hand to his head. "That was _some_ ride."

"Hey... I recognize this place..." Ahsoka stood to her feet and looked at the metal surroundings. "We _need_ to get out of here!"

"Going so soon?" A woman's voice asked, evil and hate in it. "Come on, embrace the power of the dark side!"

Ahsoka turned around. "I... don't know you..."

The Togruta woman standing in front of her, had red skin, white and black colored montrals and lekku, and Sith tattoos all over her body. "Everyone knows Darth Ortrayus." She said, activating her blood red lightsaber and calling blue Force lightening to her other hand.

"Uh... maybe we should get out of here..." Anakin suggested.

"Good idea." Ahsoka replied, running in the opposite direction of the Sith.

"I don't think so!" Ortrayus cackled maliciously and covered Anakin, Rex, Sparker, Jake, Knawl, and Cetter in a cage made up of lasers.

Ahsoka stood right in front of them.

"Ahsoka, who is she?" Anakin asked.

"I- I don't know." Ahsoka answered. "I haven't seen her in my dreams for weeks, and I never learned her name till now."

"Now you'll have to fight me. Unless you want your friends to die." Ortrayus smiled.

Ahsoka simply ignited the lightsaber already in her hand, pulled her shoto to her other hand, and said with a dark and angry voice, "You will _not_ harm my friends!"

**I am SO happy I'm still alive. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the kindness you all show. Sorry that I have to leave you on a cliff, but I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update much sooner then before, but with my computer being a little slow at the moment, it may be a couple of days. But, don't kill me, or you won't know how the story turns out. I wish you all a good day!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So long, so so so sorry! This chapter proved hard to write. Good news is, I should be able to update again soon. Bad news, I'm still new at writing duels. Please review after the story, thank you! :) I own nothing**

Rescue Mission

Chapter six: The Duel**  
><strong>

Ahsoka's dark tone pierced the air, and sent chills down Anakin's spine. It reminded him all too much of Mortis. Rex had an unbelievable look of shock printed across his face. Anakin wasn't sure if it was from the Sith, Ahsoka's evil voice, or the cage suddenly being dropped on him, but he was certain Rex wasn't going to snap out of it any time soon.

Ahsoka thrust her emerald and yellow-ish blades at Darth Ortrayus' middle. The Sith blocked them and violently kicked Ahsoka in the head. She staggered backwards, holding her head and deactivated lightsabers.

Anakin caught a glimpse of a large, red and purple bruise forming on Ahsoka's forehead, before she charged at Ortrayus. He could feel Ahsoka pulling the Force towards her, using all mental strength she had.

Ahsoka's vision was blurred, making it hard to see what Ortrayus was doing. She felt dizzy, lost and her head was throbbing. She weakly swung her lightsabers, but hit Ortrayus'.

The Togruta Padawan Force pushed the Older woman back. Ortrayus jumped at Ahsoka, hitting her in the stomach.

Ahsoka collapsed right there. A painful groan escaped her mouth, barely keeping from vomiting.

Ortrayus deactivated her lightsabers and put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"What?" Ahsoka questioned, quickly looking up at Ortrayus.

"Just come with me. I'll help you. I can stop your nightmares." Ortrayus' voice was now kinder then before.

"Really?" Ahsoka had no clue what she was saying any longer.

"Ahsoka, don't do it!" Anakin yelled, reaching out a hand past the red glowing bars of the cage.

Ortrayus sent a round of Force lightening at Anakin. He tumbled to the floor in a heap, strings of electricity flowing around him.

Rex, finally snapping out it, bent down. "You alright, sir?" He asked.

Anakin nodded, as Rex pulled him to his feet.

Ahsoka was angry now. Infuriated. She rose to her feet, as Ortrayus turned around. Ahsoka collected the Force. She was a lighting rod, drawing it toward her.

Anakin was speechless, and Ortrayus was clearly surprised.

In a blast of energy, Ahsoka Force pushed the Sith into an opening in the floor. The lasers that made up the cage vanished.

Cetter, who had been silent the whole time, ran over to the hole in the ground and looked down.

Ahsoka fell to the ground, dizziness flooding her. Anakin flew to her side.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka didn't answer. A contusion was on her forehead where Ortrayus had kicked her, and she took deep, heaving breaths.

"Can... we get out of here?" Ahsoka asked, pulling any strength she had to rise to her feet. Her vision was starting to clear, but her head continued to pound loudly.

Anakin supported Ahsoka with one arm. _She needs to be helped_, he thought.

"Maybe we can get a ship from that hanger." Ahsoka pointed to an opening on one wall, her hand shaking slightly.

"We can try. Are you up to piloting?" Anakin asked, as the group moved towards a silver freighter.

"Yes, Master, I'm_ fine_." Ahsoka insisted, pulling away from his grip.

Rex walked over to Cetter, who was still looking down the gap in the floor. "Cetter, will you come on?"

Cetter seemingly skipped back to his place behind Knawl and fell in step.

Rex slid into his spot, Anakin in front of him.

Ahsoka strolled up to the ship and quickly inspected it. "Looks flyable... Don't know for how_ long_." She walked up the ramp. It had several seats, one a pilot seat, the other a co-pilot seat.

Ahsoka sat herself in the pilot's seat. "I need a co-pilot."

"I can handle that." Anakin said, finding a way into the co-pilot seat.

Ahsoka flipped the ignition switch with one hand, the other on the steering system.

Ahsoka launched the ship upward through the roof.

"Snips! Watch where your going!" Anakin scolded.

"There's no exit, and you would do the same." Ahsoka replied, straitening her course.

"She's got a point, General." Cetter said, leaning forward. Rex and the others waited for Anakin's reaction. Anakin gave Cetter a glare and ignored him.

"What are _those_?" Rex inquired gazing at the round object approaching them.

"Uh-oh. Strap yourselves in!" Ahsoka lurched to the left to avoid a collision with a asteroid. Cetter bumped into Jake with a thud. "Ugh! Asteroids! I. Don't. like. _Asteroids_." She mumbled under her breath.

Ahsoka spun out of the way of another asteroid, losing control in the process. She flew off her chair and skidded across the floor, leaping up in time to seize the steering.

"Oh, no." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "The controls have been hit!"

**End of Chapter. :) At least it's posted. ;D_ PLEASE_ review! :D Oh, and try to guess what the reply to Ahsoka's statement is. I've got to see what you think. Review, review, review! ;)  
><strong>


End file.
